


A Crush and a Bit of Trust

by Void_Abyss



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Caught, Flavored Lube, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Incest, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Abyss/pseuds/Void_Abyss
Summary: Dave masturbates. And gets caught.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	A Crush and a Bit of Trust

Dave was on his desk top, playing around on danganronpa. He found it entertaining getting to figure out mysteries and then some. He had once done a monokuma cosplay when he was bored. Yes he was a boy but that didn't mean he couldn't be amazing at makeup and sewing. To be fair his brother did sew weird puppets for a living. He was guilty of watching him sew and stuff when bored so he picked up some skill, but he also watched his brother sew when stressed. What could he say? It was relaxing to see the pattern and those skill fingers carefully work the needle, thread, and fabric. He was just about hypnotized by his brothers fingers work, when he got older he also wondered what else they could do, How else they could be used, why hadn't they'd been used on him that carefully when puberty and hormones hit him like a bus. 

His mind had wandered...again. Glancing down he noticed his jeans tenting. He got up and looked about the apartment. "Sweets hes at his DJ gig...I probably have time to mess about, Right?" He figured yes. And ran back off to his room and over to his closet. "Fuck where did i...my drawer..that's where I stuck it." He muttered to himself standing up and opening his nightstand. "Hello my little helper" he said pulling out some apple flavored lube, he had bribed a senior to get it for him. He was 17 old enough to want sex and such and consent to it, but not old enough to enter a damned sex shop. Fucking bullshit. He's a junior in Highschool, he just wants lube to make his life..well 'sex life' if you can call it that, Easier. He thought to himself as he undid his jeans and let them fall to the ground with his underwear and a sigh and crawled onto his bed. Spreading his legs dripping the appley lube onto his fingers before reaching down and teasing his hole. He pictured it were Bro doing, his diligent fingers taking it slow and teasing him perfectly, Making him squirm and whine, making him desperate for more. Hes desperate for that slow gentle burn of fingers entering. He wants to take it so slow but he knew bro would be home eventually and he didn't even know when. He slipped his first finger in moaning Bros name "mmmmm derrick~" he moaned out. 

"Hmm wasn't expecting this when I came home" Said a voice coming from the doorway. Daves eyes snapped open looking over seeing his bro standing there and snapped as sitting up covering himself in his sheets. "Tsk tsk tsk don't stop on my account I was just enjoying the free show~" Bro said stalking over with a smirk that made Daves hair stand on end and feel as if he were prey and Bro was the predator. 

"I-i-i c-c-can ex-ex-explain" Dave stammered out eyes wide staring up at Bro as he got closer to the edge of the bed. "I-i-i-i-i"

"Okay shush your clearly to embarrassed to speak so we gonna do some yes and no shit, Davey, kay?" Dave nods his cheeks almost as red and his eyes. "Good, now your attracted to me at the very least?" Dave nods. "Good boy, you were just fantasizing about me?" Another nod. "Do you want me catching you fingering yourself to be an embarrassing tale that I pick on you for?" He shakes his head. "Do you want me to teach you stuff involving sex and make you feel good?" He nods squirming on his spot on the bed. "Kay, wanna start with simple hand stuff?" Another nod. "Now do me a favor and give verbal consent please?"

"Yes I want you to show me sexual stuff and make me feel good. But uhm...I can back out if it all becomes to much-" Bro cuts him off

"We can stop whenever. Or we can pause and talk figure out what's wrong and correct." He explained. "Kay gonna give you some safe words okay. Banana for pause. Nuclear for stop. Got it?" Dave looks up at him and nods to him. "Good, so what do you want first I figure I'll start there" He said sitting down beside the younger. 

"Uhm...id say fingering but if I had to be honest...I've never kissed someone..." He mumbled.

"So you want to try kissing? We talking tounge and make out or no?"

"The tounge one...please" Dave said meekly looking up at him. 

"Here you start off and I can help correct you" Bro said taking his shades and gloves off setting them besides Daves shades. Dave nodded and let him settle back to his spot, and uncovered himself from the sheets and moved to sit on his lap. "Hold up-" Bro picked him up like he were nothing and moved him as if he were one of his puppets to straddle him instead. "There. This alright?" 

Dave knew Bro could feel his boner against his stomach and he's more exposed but nodded none the less. "Yea...uhm do I just-" Bro knew what the kids meant and nodded. "Okay.." He said leaning closer and kissed him sloppily their noses hitting weirdly. Bro tilted Daves head gently to adjust for angel. And left his hand there cupping Daves cheek and resting his other on his little brothers hip.

He felt Dave tense under him and he broke the kiss looking Dave in the eyes. Dave melted under them, they were so intense. "Hey Dave, breath in" He waited and watched Dave do it. "Now let it out slowly and relax" Dave followed anything Bro told him to do easily. "Good, now you know how you feel relaxed?" He nodded in reply. "Keep that feeling. There's no need to be tense, kissing is in the feeling don't concentrate on what feels right, just go with what feels right. If you feel you should go left, go left. Makes sense?"

"Yea.." He said blushing understanding. Bro restarted the kiss Dave followed what Bro did. Derrick licked at the seam of Dave's lips. He gasped softly and Bro slipped his tongue in swirling around Daves in. Dave melted in Bros lap he let him move him like he were a puppet. He reached down wrapping his hand around Daves cock slowly stroking him. He had Dave on the edge within minutes. Dave whinned and moaned against Bros lips. He pulled back "d-d-derrick...god yes please it feels so good...so perfect I'm close so close...ahhhhHHH" Before he could register it he was cumming over Derricks hand, clinging to him his forehead resting against his collar Bone. 

"There ya go, how'd that feel?" He just got incoherent sounds from the lump of Dave on his lap. "Imma take that as good, now lets get you cleaned" He said standing holding Dave in his as he did. He walked into the bathroom setting Dave on the counter cleaning up any cum on him and got him outta the shirt. "Hey Dave, imma go grab you some PJs" 

"Mmm mur mmarr" He didn't know words at the moment but Bro could tell that it was an ok. He came back with one of his polos and pj bottoms for Dave and helped him into them. 

"Can you walk?" He got a shake of the head in response. "Here I'll carry you to bed and tuck ya in but then I have some work to get done." Dave pouted but excepted it and got carried to his bed and tucked in as promised. Dave slipped off to sleep before he knew it and Bro walked out of his kid brothers room, he felt weird bout this whole set up theyll probably have from now on even a little dirty. But he'd rather help Dave learn some stuff properly and probably get over this attraction thing then someone come along and hurt his little brother by taking advantage of his little brothers trusting nature and heart. And he is old enough to consent to this, they're both guys so no chance of pregnancy, and Dave has been told how he can stop everything when ever. So its okay. Right?


End file.
